Luke Triton
"Je suis le digne apprenti du professeur!" - Luke, résolvant une énigme. Luke Triton est l'assistant du Professeur Layton et c'est le fils de Clark Triton (Maire de la ville de Misthallery) et de Brenda Triton. Présentation Luke est un garçon intelligent et très doué pour les énigmes qui se considère comme l'apprenti du célèbre Professeur Layton. Sa faculté de parler aux animaux s'est avérée très utile à maintes reprises. Il a toutefois encore beaucoup à apprendre. Si on lit attentivement le journal du professeur Layton dans le jeu L'appel du spectre, on découvre qu'il a 10 ans. Il est expliqué dans le livret que cette histoire se déroule trois ans avant l'étrange village. On sait aussi que le masque des miracles se passe un an après l'Appel du Spectre, que l'Héritage des Aslantes se déroulent un an après le Masque des Miracles, que La Boîte de Pandore se passe un an après l'Etrange Village et que le Destin perdu se déroule un an après la Boîte de Pandore. On peut donc en conclure que Luke a: - L’Étrange village: 13 ans - La Boîte de Pandore: 14 ans - Le Destin Perdu: 15 ans - L'appel du Spectre: 10 ans - Le Masque des Miracles: 11 ans - L'Héritage des Aslantes: 12 ans Apparence Dans les trois premiers opus, Luke porte un pull-over bleu, un short vert émeraude, des chaussures marrons et une casquette plate bleue. Ses cheveux sont châtains clair. Il porte aussi une grande besace cuir brun qui contient son carnet de notes. Dans L'appel du spectre on le voit porter une chemise blanche à manches longues avec des bretelles bleues. Il a toujours sa casquette bleue. Pendant Le Masque des Miracles, Luke porte un gilet bleu sur sa chemise et pendant L'Héritage des Aslantes, il a une veste bleue au dessus de sa chemise. Comme son mentor, Luke enlève très rarement son chapeau. On le voit sans seulement quatre fois pendant la série. Dans Le Masque des Miracles, Luke dort avec un pyjama rayé. Personnalité Luke est un jeune garçon doté d'une grande maturité pour son âge. Il a la capacité de s'entretenir avec des animaux et est déjà expert en résolution d'énigmes, très probablement en raison du fait qu'il est toujours avec son mentor, le Professeur Layton. Il voudrait devenir un véritable gentleman comme lui et a honte lorsqu'il le reprend sur ses bonnes manières. Comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, il lui arrive d'être insolent. Il a toujours faim et a un appétit d'ogre. Comme Layton, Luke aime beaucoup Flora, comme en témoigne leurs interactions dans La Boîte de Pandore et Le Destin perdu; bien qu'ils se chamaillent de temps en temps. Luke veut tout lui montrer dans la foire de Dropstone. Les deux fois où Flora est enlevée, Luke est très bouleversée et fâché. Il fait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de venir avec eux dans le destin perdu. Ils se considèrent tout deux comme des meilleurs amis. Dans le manga, Luke taquine son entourage... En particulier Layton. Biographie L'étrange village Luke se considère comme l'apprenti du professeur Layton qu'il accompagne dans ses aventures, mais il a encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir un maître des énigmes. En plus des énigmes, Luke adore les animaux. La boîte de Pandore Luke se considère comme l'apprenti du professeur Layton. C'est un garçon gentil et sincère, mais comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, il peut parfois se montrer insolent. Le don qu'il possède avec les animaux s'est souvent révélé utile. Le Destin Perdu Luke et Layton reçoivent une lettre de... Luke 10 ans dans le futur! A la fin du jeu, il déménage probablement pour les Etats-Unis et avoue au Professeur qu'il n'est pas un gentleman. Il recevra une lettre l'invitant chez lui, avec une énigme et son cachet personnalisé L'Appel du Spectre Luke n'a pas encore rencontré le professeur et s'est refermé sur lui même. On l'appelle "l'Oracle" parce qu'il prédit les apparitions du spectre grâce au niveau de l'eau. Le Masque des Miracles Luke est un garçon intelligent et très doué pour les énigmes qui se considère comme l'apprenti du célèbre professeur Layton. Sa faculté de parler aux animaux s'est avérée utile à maintes reprises. Il a toutefois encore beaucoup à apprendre. L'Héritage des Aslantes Luke est un garçon intelligent, gourmand et parfois facétieux, qui se considère comme l'apprenti du professeur Layton. Il est très doué pour les énigmes, et sa faculté de parler aux animaux s'est avérée utiles à maintes reprises. Anecdotes *Dans l'Etrange Village, il est mentionné qu'il apprend à jouer du violon et dans l'appel du spectre, son violon se trouve à côté de son lit. *Dans le Destin Perdu, Clive lui ressemble fortement. *Dans la Boîte de Pandore, le thé de Luke est Fraîcheur myreboise. *Le Professeur Layton et Flora lui font souvent des remarques sur son énorme appétit. *Il apparaît sur un autre jeu appelé Inazuma Eleven (autre franchise de Level-5) et dans l'Equipe Layton. Elle inclut le Professeur Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, l'Inspecteur Chelmey et Anton Herzen. Mais l'Equipe apparaît brièvement et ne peut être défiée. *Son plat préféré est l'agneau rôti. *Il est la voix-off de l'Etrange Village, du D''estin Perdu'' et de la Diva Eternelle. *Luke ressemble fortement à Tintin : tous deux sont des adolescents, ils ont une chemise blanche, un pull-over bleu, ils ont chacun un besace brun avec un carnet de notes et ils résolvent des mystères avec des amis ainsi que des animaux (Milou). *À la fin du D''estin Perdu'', Luke a son propre cachet de haut-de-forme. *Il a le don de communiquer avec les animaux. *Dans L’héritage des Aslantes, Luke paraît très proche de Gaïa et donne même l’impression d’en être secrètement amoureux, un sentiment que semble également partager Gaïa. Galerie Londres Bus.gif Luke Enigme.png|Luke réussissant une énigme Luke pleure.jpg|"Je ne suis pas un gentleman" Londres Big Ben.png Luke court.jpg|Luke devant Gressenheller Luke Spectre.jpg|Luke à l'hotel, attendant le spectre Luke Laytonmobile 1.jpg|Luke qui tient son journal dans la Laytonmobile (diva éternelle) Luke Laytonmobile 2.jpg|Luke lisant ses notes dans la Laytonmobile (Diva éternelle) Pont.jpg Trivia Librarian is drawing carrots in Wrath of the Librarian Courage the Cowardly Dog. André 1984 movie The Adventures of André and Wally B. Mike 2001 movie Monsters Inc. Kevin's Boy 1981 movie Time Bandits. Dark Helmet 1987 movie Spaceballs. de:Luke Triton en:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton nl:Luke Triton Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu Catégorie:Professeur Layton et l'Appel du Spectre Catégorie:Professeur Layton et la Diva Éternelle Catégorie:Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore Catégorie:Professeur Layton et l'étrange village Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et l'étrange Village Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et le destin Perdu Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et l'appel du spectre Catégorie:Personage de Professeur Layton et la Diva Eternelle Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et le masque des miracles Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton et l'héritage des Aslantes Catégorie:Personnage de Professeur Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Catégorie:Récurrents Catégorie:Majeurs Catégorie:Enfants